Seven couples, Seven ways to live
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Really look at the title. It gives it away. Seven couples seven ways to live. THEY ARE THEIR REASON TO LIVE AND FIGHT Couples-NatsuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, JellalXErza, LaxasXCanna, GrayXJuvia, FriedXMirajane and ElfmanXEvergreen some Lisanna X bixlow
1. Prolodge

Prologue.

May 30. In a small town there lived seven beautiful sisters. Hair and eyes all different or some close in shade. The sister from oldest to youngest was Evergreen,Mariajane, Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy, and Lucy. Their ages was 20, 19, 18, 18, 17, 17, and 16. Erza and Juvia were twins but not identical. The same goes for Lisanna and Levy.

Evergreen had long light brown hair, black eyes, skinny, big chest, pale, and glasses. Her powers can turn people to stone, has some fire gun fairy power, and teleportation. When she can't use magic she uses a staff with a hidden blade. She always wear in the day a short green dress showing the fairy tail mark and a lot of her chest, the dress had a purple line going down the middle and pink rose at the bottom, tight very tan leggings, and nice black half an inch heels. Her personality was kind, caring, mean, rough, easily mad, and a little self absorbed.

Mariajane had long snow white hair with some held up in the front, clear blue eyes, pale, big chest, skinny and fit. Her powers was soul take-over but only had two forms-satan and an angel and air. When she can't use magic she uses guns. She always wear in the day is a long fitting, tight red dress with some pinkish frillies in random spots, and red half an inch heels. Her personalities was kind, caring clam, devilish, mean, quick for revenge, and just plain nosy.

Erza had mid-back scarlet red hair, deep dark red almost black eyes, tan-pale, skinny, slightly larger chest then her older sisters, skinny and fit. Her powers was requip of many weapons and outfits for that weapon(s) and healing/inflicting. When she can't use magic she carries around a sword. She always wear in the day an armor shirt with a gold cross, Blue skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and flexible black boot that was only a few inches from her skirt. Her personality was kind, girlish, calm, easily mad, and caring.

Juvia had longish dark blue hair that curled to reach below her ears, matching dark blue eyes, pale, skinny, bigger chest than Erza, and skinny. Her powers was one of the elements water and ice. When she can't use magic she uses sais. She always wear in the day was a blue dress that stopped at her knees, a long coat that reached her ankles that was always closed, and black flats. She also had a little poncho that was held together by a rain doll and she carried around a pink umbrella. Her personality was shy, kind, caring, stalkerish, and evil.

Cana had long brown hair and brown eyes, pale, fit, skinny, and the slightly smaller chest than Mariajane. Her powers are card magic and memory stealing/creating. When she can't use magic she used daggers. She alway wear in the day is light blue with dark blue stripes bikini top, Khaki pants and some white sneakers. Her personality was calm, kind, caring, stubborn, understanding, and twisted. She can drink a lot without getting drunk.

Levy had neon light blue hair, light coffee eyes, tan pale, skinny, her chest was the smallest but she never cared. Her powers was solid script and fire. When she can't use magic she uses Bow and Arrows She always wear in the day was a light orange sleeveless turtleneck dress, black leggings and shoes, and some light orange handless gloves that had one red orange stripe on the top. Her personality was smart/clever, Kind, caring,understanding, and slightly twisted

Lucy had bright blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan, skinny, unfit, and the biggest chest out of the sisters. Her powers was Celestial and earth. When she can't use her magic anymore she relies on a regular whip and her river of the stars whip. She always wear in the day was a white shirt with a blue cross in the middle, Large collar and small V tears in the middle on the bottom and top, blue mini skirt, a brown belt that was an accessory that held her whips and keys, and Black flexible boots that stopped her under her knee. Her personality was kind, caring, Slightly understanding, easily angered, and plain evil.

These sister are not only know for their beauty, and smarts, but for their evilness. Once they were mad you are in for a load of pain. They are powerful mages but only saved their town. The master of Fairy Tail was interested in them and told his seven strongest mages. They happened to be all males. The strongest was a tie between Natsu, Gajeel, Laxas, Elfman, Fried, Gray, and Jellal. Now they never could beat one another so they all tied. The master sent them to bring the seven girls to Fairy Tail before a dark guild took them. He said he would give them a reward for all of their troubles. Since the girls could probably beat the livin hell out of them. Some of the guys were afraid but the others didn't care. They sent out on a journey toward the town of the deadly beauties. This is where our story begins. _

H.V.2- I only described the girls because I got tired when I got to Lucy so I'm leaving you guys to know they boys outfits. Their outfits are the same outfits they wear after the s-class exam. So please rate and Review. No bad mouthing me please. Or I might never return from my dark corner. Oh and my other stories won't be updated for a while because I'm blockout from my account that it's on. I started the next chapter for each so that is why I'm not copying and pasting from my stories on the fanfiction already. I had to create a new account because I want to create a fairy tail fanfic. Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Fairy Tail, fight, love at first sight.

With the boys

"Man why did cramps send us to an town far away. We have to take two trains and a half an hour walk to get there. I don't care that much but it looks like two of our friends are trying not to puke. Because that is their only weakness." Gray stated as he only sat in his boxers.

"Gray three things. One clothes, Two we know and don't care. The only dragon slayer that isn't motion sick is wendy. Three SHUT UP! We are almost done with our second train." Laxas stated as gray found his clothes and put them back on. They stayed silent until they train stopped. Gajeel and Natsu grabbed their bags and ran of the train. They were soon followed by their teammates.

"Ah finally some fresh air. Now let's go to that town. What was it's nickname. Beauty deadly. Wait now I remember Deadly Beauties. Why is it named that?" Natsu said or asked. Everyone sighed.

"Master said it was named that because of the seven girls we are to bring back. Master warned us but only me and Laxas heard. He warned us about these girls. Because they are very strong. They could beat us and the 10 wizard saints no problem. He said that the youngest may look the weakest but she is equally as strong as her sisters. Even some of them can use elemental magic." Fried replied as they started to walk towards the town.

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES

The boys arrived as the dragon slayers cats did. They walked into the town many townspeople looked at them. Elfman walked up to a local fish shop.

"Excuse me sir but we are looking for the seven sisters. We are from Fairy Tail. We are worried that their power would be used for evil so can you please tell us where they are?" Elfman asked to the fish owner. He nodded.

"Of course. The seven deadly beauties. It's not just their looks that are deadly it's there powers. They protected this town since they could walk. The live at the edge of town. You see that mansion over there that's where they live. But it's just them their parents died after the youngest was born. Sad truly is. Well go on then. Dark guilds have been trying to take them. Lucky for them one of them can transport them away. Well Bye I have to get back to work. Save our little angelic gems." the store owner said. Half the time he had hearts in his eyes. After he finish the boys ran to the manson. They knocked and waited for them to answer.

Girls when the boys were on the train

"Lu-chan! Come on wake up! Erza said that today we will leave to go to Fairy Tail! Come on Lu-chan! If you don't I'll burn all of your writing!" Levy said with an evil smile spreading across her face. The said girl or Lucy sprung out of her bed grabbed her whip and did an attack on levy who dodge it. "Now Lucy you know you can't hit me when you first wake up. I'll go now. Erza has everything packed up everything and is now putting it into the wagon. We will have to walk into the night but I know we don't care. I'll go help Mariajane make some breakfast. Lucy got up got dressed in her outfit. They girls have one outfit but many of that same outfit. It was the last thing their mother made for them when they would reach this age. So they had many people from the town create this for them. They were happy with this one outfit. Lucy went down the stairs ate with her sisters. Cleaned up and now all of them were sitting in the living room waiting for 1 to come so they can leave. Levy was reading an old book, Lucy was laying on the ground with one of her spirits playing with the timid snowman, Erza eating a piece of cake, Evergreen looking in a mirror decided on what her hair should today, Juvia making her rain dolls, Cana was playing with the ones that were done, and Mariajane was sitting smiling to herself. Then a half an hour later a knock come.

Erza's POV

I walk towards the door. Wondering who it could be since everyone said goodbye last night. I opened to find six cute guys and one Blue haired Hotty!.

"We are here to take you back to our guild." said the pink haired boy.

"Oh. You want us to join your guild. Okay but after you defeat me and my -chans! Little sisters! Go to the back yard. Some guys from a guild wants us! Ha like you can defeat us. Now follow me boys. I'll explain the rules. 1 you line up youngest to oldest. 2 state your name, age and magic. We will do the same and the weapons we can use. 3 you can pick who you want to battle. 4. once you lose you go back to the back door. 5. when they last person or people stand name your guild. 6. if we don't like your guild we will send you to where dragons live and human not even dragon slayers survived. Okay? Good." While I was explaining we reached the back heard the girls are lined up youngest to oldest. I took my spot at the top three oldest. The boys lined up it was a blonde boy, then a green haired boy, then a black haired boy, then a white haired boy, then the blue haired hottie, then a black blue haired boy, lastly a pink haired boy.

"I'm Laxas. 20 years old. Lightning and a lightning dragon slayer" the blonde spoke.

"I'm Fried. 20 years old. Rune magic." the green spoke.

"Gajeel. 19. Iron dragon slayer." the black haired spoke.

"I'm Elfman. 18. I have soul take-over. But I only do my arms. But in crisis I take on full body." the white haired said.

"I'm Jellal. 18. Heavenly body magic." the hottie said. Rare magic for a rare hot guy.

"I'm gray ,17, and Ice magic" the Blue black haired spoke.

"i'm Natsu. 17. I use fire dragon magic." the pink spoke. Now it was our turn.

"I'm Evergreen. 20 years old. Stone magic, fairy gun explosion magic, and Teleportation magic. I can use staffs with a hidden blade when my magic is done for the day" Ever said.

"I'm Mariajane. 19 year old. Soul take-over and air my magic is done for the day I use guns "Maria said

"I'm Erza. 18 years old. Requip magic and healing/inflicting magic. A sword is what I use" I said

"Juvia. Juvia is also 18 and Erza's twin. Juvia has water magic and ice uses sais when I can't use magic" Juv said

"I'm Cana. 17 years old. Card magic and memory stealing/erasing. I use daggers." said Can

"I'm Levy. 17 Cana's twin. I have solid script magic and Fire magic. For me it's Bows and Arrows" Lev said.

"I'm Lucy. The youngest. 16. Celestial magic and earth magic.I use a regular whip and a Celestial whip"Luce said. "Now pick who you want to fight. Youngest to oldest this time." she said for me.

"I pick Lucy. It will be easy."Natsu said.

"Juvia. Facing someone with the same magic is nice once in awhile." gray said.

"I'll pick Erza. She seems to know how to fight." said my hottie. I was happy but sad at the same time.

"I'll pick Evergreen. I never had a manly fight with a fairy." Elfman said.

"I guess I'll pick shrimp. Or neon blue." said Gajeel. I'll kill him later for that.

"I will pick Mariajane." said Fried. We all gasped. "What?!" he yelled.

"You're facing Mariajane. I hope you had God forgive you for whatever sins you did. Because you are about to face a demon." Luce replied.

"I guess that leaves me with you Cana. I hope for a fair battle." Laxas said. We started to battle. Maria went into satan mood. And I pick a requip for heaven body magic to deflect. We started we were winning until a blue and back flying cat appeared.

"We are from Fairy Tail. Our Master had sent us. Sorry we are a few seconds late. Lily had to brag me from the fish. Oh I'm happy and the black cat is Lily." the blue cat spoke.

"Why didn't you say that when Erza opened the door. We were going to go to Fairy Tail today after lunch." Luce spoke. I went back to my normal outfit.

"Sorry we let Natsu speak for some reason. We know that dark guilds have been trying to get you. If this is what your battles are like I can say you can take care of yourselfs. In only 5 seconds are we almost done for. Now we know why Master warned us" said Jellal. We us girls looked at each other. And nodded.

"Come on in! We will treat your wounds. We did hold back a bit. But to think Fairy Tail wizards want us. Right nee-sans." Luce said with glee. we took the ones we were fighting into the living room to treat their wounds.

End of Erza POV

The girls got their first aid kit. The boys just sat down and began to talk.

"Those girls held back more than just a bit. But Erza sword just cut through my magic. It was cool but at the same time scary." Jellal said with a hint of love in his voice.

"Oh does destroy boy have a crush on the red head. It's love at first sight. Does anyone have a crush on the sisters?' Fried said or asked.

"Evergreen. But I don't know why I have a crush on her. Stupid heart it's not manly."-Elfman.

"Mariajane. Demon or not she is the one who makes my heart go crazy."- Fried

"Erza."-Jellal

"Lucy. She is well perfect. Strong but caring. But she is scary when in a fight it seems."-Natsu

"Juvia seems nice. What about you Gajeel? Laxas?"-Gray.

"Um I don't like any of them."-Laxus. It was clear it was a lie. But they didn't want to die today. Even after the almost did trying in a few seconds to beat the girls. So they turned to Gajeel.

"Like I would ever like anyone."-Gajeel. Again it was a lie. He was thinking about a certain solid script mage. While Laxus was thinking about the card mage. The girls came back with the kits and the cats. Levy held Lily in her arms like a baby. She held the first aid kit in her hand. Lucy held Happy and the kit the same way. The made it over to the person the almost killed. Because they know how to treat wounds like this.

"Lily is that where you were." said Gajeel. He was worried about his cat. Levy set the cat next to him and started working on his wounds.

"Sorry Gajeel. Levy is very kind. She gave me some kiwis! I love kiwis. Levy you're great. I can't believe this. Levy can I have more kiwis after you take care of my partner."-Lily.

"Sure Lily. You were great company. I never had met a talk cat. You came from another world. Was there another me and my sisters there?"-Levy said as she was finishing up Gajeel's wounds. In Gajeel's mind he was jealous over his cat.

"I heard they were the seven angelic demons. The stories was they used magic items and magic weapons. They were told to be evil most of the time and only like an angel during their fights. They always won."-Lily explained. By that time the girls have finished treating wounds and went over to Lily who was happily eating some kiwis as happy ate some fish.

"Tell us more. We want to know about the guys there." the girls said at the same time. Gajeel left his place and went over to the boys who sat watching the girls.

"Okay. I know Erza there. She was one of the seven but severed the king. Knightwalker was their last name. Erza had earned her name of Demon Angel Fairy Hunter. She was captain of her group. Two boys there. I never paid mind to that. Happy didn't you met the other girls?'"-Lily.

"Aye. But they used the last name Ashley. Lucy was scary. I thought Natsu was going to die. They were apart of fairy tail. Levy and Lucy were always fighting. Mariajane was probably the same but more evil. Evergreen and Cana were not there. But Juvia was. She was weird. Gray loved her but she denied him on many occasions. But even if we don't know a lot about you we know the stories. Right Lily?'-Happy

"Yes. The seven deadly beauties. They were like angels all most all the time. The made names of themselfs. Deadly fairy is Evergreen. Demon Mariajane is Mariajane. Titana is Erza. Water Lady is Juvia. Fearful Cards is Cana. Twisted Melody is Levy. And Horrifying Angel is Lucy. Am I wrong?"-Lily

"No you are not wrong. That is right."-Lucy

"Care to explain why you got those names."-Lily

"Not at all. I'm known as Deadly Fairy for a reason. Not many people who fight me make it out with just a few cuts and broken arm or leg. Most of the time I fight I resemble a fairy. So with my deadly attacks I got that name. I don't mind at all. I do love fairies after all."-Evergreen.

"Demon Mariajane. I got that because of my satan soul. Also I used to be very evil. Now I'm just slightly better. I only go evil under certain circumstances."-Mariajane.

"Titana. It's because I wear armor and one of the strongest. Not in magic we're equal there. But without magic. Plus I never lost a fight. "Erza.

"Water Lady is because Juvia almost always uses the element water. That is how Juvia got the name Water Lady."-Juvia

"Fearful Cards is because I mostly use my card magic. Even then most people come out alive. It's kind of sad how my name is not as great as the others. This is only a short explanation got it!"

"Twisted Melody. That name I must say describes my fighting side perfectly. I'm really Twisted and scary in a fight. Melody is because to finish of my opponents in a bloody death is a screaching melody."-Levy

"Horrifying Angel is because I'm mostly an angel during battle. Well a Horrifying Angel. Killing someone with some magic or a whip is no big deal. If I had wings the would be black angel wings. I protect the innocent another reason why I'm called a Horrifying Angel"-Lucy.

To say the boys and cats were scared was understatement. They were shaking in their shoes. Happy and Lily were hugging each other. The girls looked down. They know this would happen because when dealing with dark guilds and evil wizards and people. They did kill them. It was very bloody but they didn't care.

"Sorry guys. We shouldn't have told you. We don't kill unless it's people and wizard overrun with evil and darkness. We won't hurt you guys. Not even in the slightest. Please don't hate us or be scared. We're sorry." Levy said with tears in her eyes. The girls were either crying or held back the tears and had a sad smile. Lily walked over to levy and wiped away the salty tears with his small pall. Levy in returned hugged Lily. Happy did the same thing with Lucy. Cana hugged Juvia. The three oldest just held their small sad smiles Ever went to Lucy and hugged her from behind. Erza went to her twin and Cana and pulled them both into a big hug. Mariajane went to levy and hugged from behind. The sisters hated that they had this side. But their parents wanted them to live because of their powers. They could do great things. So when evil wanted them they weren't afraid to kill people. That is how they got their names.

"We want to live and survive. The last wish of our parents. To use our magic for good no matter what it takes. And not to fall into darkness. That is why. We don't want you to be afraid of us. Please we want to be friends with you guys. We really do." Lucy said as tears slowly stopped. She leaned into Evergreen and sighed knowing her oldest sister was here with her. "Thanks Ever and you too Happy"

"Thank you Lily Maria." Levy said. Juvia and Cana just said thank you yo Erza by hugging her tighter. The boys looked at each other and decided that they would forgive them like the cats that accompanied them.

"It's okay. People have their reasons to become greater in good even if it means little evil lives are lost." The boys said at once. The clock struck 1 o'clock. They girls have longed calmed down and eat some lunch.

"Oh Nee-sans it's time to leave. Ever you have the honor of transporting the wagon of stuff. Come on it takes a Half an hour to get to town." Lucy said.

"Wait isn't this a town. But this town doesn't have a train station. There was people in front of the mansion like this was a town." Natsu said. The other guys nodded.

"No it's on the other side of the mountain. That is the people who work here and their kids. Some opened up some shops so that they workers can live. Also so they don't have to walk the 30 minutes. So yeah this is really still our house and yard. We said that after we join a guild they workers can have it but and they money in the bank and our wisest teacher is going to take over the business. But they promised to keep everything like it is." Cana said with a big smile. Once they heard that Natsu and Gray acted like dolls that only said 'Super rich girl overload'. The other boys were shocked too but hid it. Evergreen went outside and transported the wagon to their new house near fairy tail. "LET"S GO GIRLS AND GUYS!" Cana screamed.

"Hey nee-sans want to have a race to the train station. Come on we did that when we were younger. Please" Lucy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"YEAH. On your mark get set... go!" Erza yelled. All seven girls raced off with incredible speed. They boys were shocked but ran after the girls yelling at them to slow down. Elfman yelling about how unmanly it was to do that. Once they reach the train station everyone want onto the train without a second thought. That is until the train started to move Natsu and Gajeel got motion sickness. Lucy and levy knocked them out because they couldn't stand them doing that. They fall into the girls lap and they just brushed their hands though their hair.

"So does that always happen? If yes I will feel bad for not healing their motion sickness." Erza said with a blank face. They boys just sighed.

"Yes it always happens. Some of the first generation dragon slayers get motion sickness. Well all of the first generation does but for the sky dragon slayers. They are the only exception." Jellal explained. For the rest of the ride was silent until they reached the town were our heroes guild is. Natsu and Gajeel jumped up got their stuff and ran like a bat outta hell. It was super funny. Everyone get their stuff and ran after them. They ran all the way to Fairy Tail. The guild where there is always a fight. The master gave the girls their guild marks. Erza and Mirajane was appointed S-class wizards since they were secretly apart of this guild and only came after the rest of it went home besides the master. This made the other sisters mad until they explained they did this with every guild to make sure it was safe. They left to unpack in their house by the river bank that ran throughout the middle of the town. They unpacked and went to sleep in their own little apartment. That was in the house. Shocking right! They had no idea what tomorrow held.

HV2- I think I made Cana younger than she really is but I dont know or care.

Cana- HEY! *Drinks half of a barrel of beer* whatever Rate and Review!


End file.
